A very Penguin December: Return of Dr Blowhole
by penguin adventures
Summary: Dr. Blowhole is back with a powerful device to remake the Universe so everything will be in his favor. The Penguins must team up with The North Wind and undo the changes to the universe before they become irreversible. guest appearance by The Daleks.
1. Chapter One: Rematch

December 9th 2014

Penguin HQ

7:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"We said before rodent and we'll say it again," I said, "Go back to that sewer you call home." "The Sewer flooded again…so you're stuck with us." "Still mad about the second treasure?" "No actually," the Rats replied. "Let me guess you want a rematch," I said. "Yes," he replied. "On one condition," I said, "it's a fair game." "Deal," he replied. "Deal," I said holding out my flipper. He took out his paw and shook my flipper sealing the deal. The team quickly got into playing position and the Rat King and I were faced off. "Ready to lose Flightless bird," he said. "We'll have to see about that," I said.

Kowalski blew a whistle and threw a puck down. I took the puck and sent it towards private who launched it at the goal. The Rat King deflected the shot only for Kowalski to score. The goal horn blared and we prepared the next faceoff the Rats got the puck and tied up the game. "Penguins huddle up" I said, "We are evenly matched." "I don't know who's going to win," Kowalski said, "but it's going to be close." Before we knew it the first period was over and the score was four-to-four.

"Boys we have to bring it going into the second period," I said. The Second and third Periods went by without a goal from either side. "4-4 we're going into overtime!" Overtime ended with another tie at 6-6 looks like its time for a Shootout. "You're going down Penguins," The Rat King said. "We'll see about that," I said. We launched pucks at the net each of us getting three hits. I shot another one a missed luckly the Rat King missed as well. Both of us missed a second time, "This is it Rat King," I said, "If we both hit it the game will tie…if one of us misses it our team losses." The Rat King took the shot first and missed, "you better not miss." I took the shot and got a goal, "Gooooal!" Kowalski shouted, "And the Penguins take it 10-9!"

"Better luck next time Rats," I said. "We're going to beat you penguins." "What's our record," I asked Kowalski. "2-1," Kowalski replied. "Not for long," the Rat King said as he and his rats left. "Rico start packing up the rink," I said. "Well played Pen-gu-wins," Blowhole said. "Blowhole!" I said, "What are you doing here!" "Perhaps you are wondering what I'm doing here." "To congratate us on a good game," Private said. "Sadly young Private no," Blowhole said, "I came here to…Have my revenge!" "I kind of figured that," Kowalski muttered. "I think you're running out of good revenge plans," I said, "what the plan this time." "Just a little invention I like to call…" "THE ETERNITY CANNON" "the eternity cannon?" "Yes the eternity cannon," Blowhole replied. "What does it do exactly…"

"Ages things to dust," Kowalski muttered. "Why would I build something like that," Blowhole said as some Lobsters pulled up a massive golden gun. "it makes things last forever," Kowalski said. "No," Dr. Blowhole replied, "with this weapon I will not only conquer this Earth but also alter its history!" "How does that work exactly," I said. "Red one! Fire The Cannon!" Blowhole said, "See you in the new universe Pen-gu-wins!" Red One Fired the cannon and we all got blinded by light and then the entire history of the universe was rewritten.

(End of Chapter One)


	2. Chapter Two: New reality

December 9th 2014

The Central Park Zoo

8:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Nothing seems to be different," Kowalski said. "Didn't you hear Blowhole," I said, "he can rewrite history." "So how do we know what changed," Private said. "We turn on the TV," I replied turning on the TV. "DBC…Dolphin Boardcasting Company," I said, "hmm…" "Dolphin Sun times," Kowalski said holding up a newspaper, "The only source of information…" "We need to find Blowhole's base of operations," I said. "We should start with the big gaint building in the middle of Downtown," Kowalski said pointing at the TV. "We can take the Subway," Private said.

"I don't think so," I said, "we go by land." "Skipper I don't know if any of our transport made it to this new reality," Kowalski replied. "Then we're going by foot," I said climbing up the ladder. "Skipper the Zoo is surrounded by security measures…" "We faced much worst…" I said, "Let's Move out!" We exited HQ and managed to escape the Zoo, "Kowalski give me good news," I said. "We have company…" "Come with me Team Penguin," Agent Classified replied, "corporal ready the Jet…" "Stop them," Dr. Blowhole's voice echoed from a blimp below, "the Pen-gu-wins must not be allowed to escape." "Agent Classified," I said, "Get us out of here!"

We were quickly loaded into The North Wind's Jet and fled the City, "Fill me in canine," I said, "please tell me there's a resistence." "Eva," Classified shouted, "ETA to North Wind Headquarters." "2 hours…" "Engage Warp Drive," I told Parker. "We don't have Warp Drive." "Typical platypus…" Kowalski muttered. "Do you really want to do this right now," Parker replied, "and to answer your question Skipper…The North Wind are the only ones willing to fight Blowhole." "Blowhole's Eternity Cannon is still rewriting the Universe as we speak…we only have four days before the changes are complete." "And what happens then," I said. "We will not be unable to reverse the process," classified replied. "Where is that little seal when you need him," I muttered.

"Activate Hyper-drive," Classified replied. "Hyper-drive engaged," Eva said. The city below disappeared and we were inside North Wind HQ in no time. "Just like I remember it," I said. "You know what Blowhole is capable of," Classified said, "now let's us show you what we know of his plans." "So how was the universal reset on your end," I asked. "Nothing just a flash and a giant building appearing in New York," Classified said, "followed by Dr. Francis Blowhole declaring himself our aqutic overlord." "Yeah he get's like that sometimes," I said. "The giant building is called the Blowhole tower," Classified continued, "It is armed to the teeth and its security measures are beyond state of the art." "Any North Wind raids," I asked. "There were three…all failed," Classified said, "and if you get past the defenses and the security measures." "Which are?"

"Laser grids, gas, bulkheads, cameras, silent alarms, beyond well trained security guards, Killer robots, booby traps, and each floor can be locked down individually." "And if you managed to get past all of that," I said. "Chromeclaws patrol the subterranean level which we believe is Blowhole's command center," Classified said, "Our teams didn't stand a chance." "What are the routes in," I said. "Skipper," Classified said, "The backdoors are the only way in." "An aeral approach would work but it's too risky Blowhole's Battle cruisers are everywhere," Eva said, "we even tried digging from under the building." "What about the front doors," Kowalski said. "That would be suicide," Classified said, "we tried attacking the building directly but the defenses tore our forces apart…"

"Have you even tried the backdoors," I said. "No," Classified replied, "there is high probably that is no weakspot in the defenses and this attempt will fail." "Kowalski give us other options," I said. "I have a plan but I'm not so sure how safe it is," Kowalski said." "Let's hear it," I said. "We can breach the building with alien tech," Kowalski said, "but we need to attract the evilest creatures in the universe to the Blowhole Tower." "And what are these aliens called," Classified asked. "The Daleks," Kowalski replied. "What are you insane," I said, "what happens when they wipe out the building they just go exterminate everyone else." "We need to get attract them to the building after we get inside," Kowalski said, "With Blowhole distracted by the Daleks we can get to the Eternity Cannon and undo what Blowhole did."

"Okay it's extremely risky," I said, "but the plan is solid." "You do know that the hardest part is to break into the building." "The only way to get in that building is to have Blowhole capture us," I said. "What," Classified said. "Since we are his arch-enemies," Kowalski said, "he won't start any of his plans unless we are there to witness it." "Yes he like's gloating about his plans before he starts them," I said. "We will drop you off in New York…but we will follow you no farther." "Very well," I said.

(End of Chapter Two)


	3. Into the belly of the beast

New York City

2 blocks from Blowhole Tower

11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"We are being followed," I said. "Let them get a good aim at us then surrender." "The Crusier turned around," I said, "The Defenses are powering down…the doors are opening." "Any guards," Skipper said. "No sign of the guards," I said. "Seems Blowhole is expecting us," Skipper said as we entered the building. The doors closed behind us and Blowhole appeared, "Correct foolish Pen-gu-wins," he said. Lobster surrounded us and we were quickly overwhelmed…then everything went dark.

"I am so glad you could all make it to witness history," Blowhole said, "I am also honored that the Pen-gu-wins graced us with there presence." "We're going to stop you," Skipper said. "Yes as long as there is a breath in our bodies we will fight you!" I said. "You can not stop me," Blowhole said, "I have the advantage…all of them." "Can I make my one phone call," I said. "Yes take you one phone call," Blowhole said, "it will be your last." I quickly got out my smart phone already patched into the system and sent the signal…a signal no Dalek could resist." "Doctor Who? Doctor Who? Doctor Who? Doctor Who?" the speaker boomed. "Kowalski!" Skipper said, "You forgot to take it off speaker phone!" "Doctor Who? Doctor Who!? Doctor Who?"

Blowhole ripped the phone from my flipper and ended the call but it was too late the signal was already sent. "That was your big…" "Sir we have an incoming transmission…" A thousand Dalek voices filled the room, " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" "Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** "No," Blowhole said, "what have you done." "Called in the Exterminators," Skipper said. "You think you have won Penguins," Blowhole said releashing us, "but now I leave you to the octopus." "The octopus?" "Dave that is your cue!" Blowhole shouted as he left the room with his lobsters. "Dave!" Skipper shouted. "We meet again Penguins," the octopus said. "The last time we saw you you were stuck in a snowglobe." "I…" Skipper knocked him out before he could finish his sentence. "Lobsters attack," Blowhole said. "Kowalski get to the Eternity Cannon," Skipper said, "get the universe back to the way it should be." "Sir," I said as the chromeclaws bursted in. "Bring it on!" Skipper shouted. Rico hacked up his Rocket launcher and charged with Private and Skipper.

I run to the cannon as Lobsters and Rats rushed in. "Stop them," Red One shouted, "keep him away from the cannon!" Skipper, Private and Rico were battling the lobsters but the odds were against them. "Kowalski status report," Skipper said. "I'm in," I said reprogramming as I went, "I just need time!" "We're buying you as much as we can," Private said using his hyper-cute. Rico hacked bombs up left and right firing his Rocket launcher all the while. "We are in need of backup!" Skipper shouted as Classified and the North Wind entered in all its glory. Classified, Eva, and Corporal were suited up while Parker was taking out lobsters with his imfamous toxic spurs. "Kowalski we can't hold this up much longer!" Skipper shouted. " ** _The Penguins will be exterminated!_** " The Daleks announced exterminating any Lobster or Rat that got in the way.

I finished my culcuations as the Daleks closed in herding the rest of Team Penguin and The North Wind to the Eternity Cannon. " ** _You will rewrite History to the will of the Daleks…_** " The Supreme announced. "No," I replied. " ** _Exterminate his friends until he obeys!"_** "This Victory goes to Penguins," I shouted, "not Dr. Blowhole, not Dave, and not the Daleks!" I hit the fire button as the Daleks started to fire and the Eternity Cannon releashed a massive amount of energy. And I was ripped from time every event that happened that day happened in reverse (like someone hit the rewind button). The rewind continued until I reach the moment before the Eternal Cannon first fired. I was blasted back into the timeline and everything stopped reversing.

(End of Chapter Three)


	4. Chapter Four: foiled again

December 9th 2014

Central Park Zoo

8:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Better luck next time Rats," I said. "We're going to beat you penguins." "What's our record," I asked Kowalski. "2-1," Kowalski replied. "Not for long," the Rat King said as he and his rats left. "Rico start packing up the rink," I said. "Well played Pen-gu-wins," Blowhole said. "Blowhole!" I said, "What are you doing here!" "Perhaps you are wondering what I'm doing here." "To congratate us on a good game," Private said. "Sadly young Private no," Blowhole said, "I came here to…Have my revenge!" "I kind of figured that," Kowalski muttered. "I think you're running out of good revenge plans," I said, "what the plan this time." "Just a little invention I like to call…" "THE ETERNITY CANNON" "the eternity cannon?" "Yes the eternity cannon," Blowhole replied. "What does it do exactly…"

"Ages things to dust," Kowalski muttered. "Why would I build something like that," Blowhole said as some Lobsters pulled up a massive golden gun. "It makes things last forever," Kowalski said. "No," Dr. Blowhole replied, "with this weapon I will not only conquer this Earth but also alter its history!" "How does that work exactly," I said. "Red one! Fire The Cannon!" Blowhole said, "See you in the new universe Pen-gu-wins!" Red one pushed the fire button and The Eternity Cannon exploded. "What," Blowhole said, "I don't know how you foiled me Pen-gu-wins! But I will return and I will have my Revenge!"

"No you will not," I said firing a flare. Blowhole turns to flee but found himself face-to-face with Agent Classified. "Dr. Francis Blowhole," he said, "By the power invested in me by the North Wind you are under arrest." "We will never catch me! Farewell Pen-gu-wins!" Blowhole sped away on his scooter only to get stopped by corporal. "Your not going anywhere bottlenose," he said in a thick Norwegian accent. "This is not the last your see of Dr. Blowhole Pen-gu-wins! I will return and when I do I will have my Revenge!" "You're going away for a long time Dr. Blowhole," Classified said. "Mission accomplished," I said, "we showed Blowhole whose boss."

 **The End**


	5. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
